La Princesa y la Caballero
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Agradeciendo todo lo bueno de la existencia pero sin olvidarse de lo malo Hayate y Signum reafirman su lazo en la forma de uno de los más hermosos sentimientos que posee la especie humana... Oneshot Hard Yuri...


Disclaimer: "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha" le pertenece enteramente a sus respectivos autores originales.

 **La Princesa y la Caballero**

Yagami Hayate había dejado de tener esos sueños recurrentes en los cuales su querida Reinforce se desvanecía para sellar el dispositivo armamentístico del libro de las tinieblas puesto que ahora la última había tomado una forma miniatura que se le posaba sobre el hombro para acompañarla hasta la escuela casi todas las mañanas…

La agencia de Administración del Espacio-Tiempo había descubierto una forma para devolver su forma antropomórfica al programa que Hayate nombró "Reinforce" aunque de forma resentida para no que no se volviera a activar el armamento del libro de las tinieblas…

Por ende ahora Reinforce cabía literalmente en la palma de la mano de Hayate…

La joven Yagami estaba feliz por tener a unas amigas y guardianas que la amaban y protegían con todo su ser al igual que ella lo hacía por todas ellas…

Hayate destacaba por no sólo ser buena gente sino por además ser muy voluntariosa… Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo quieta pues siempre había algo para hacer (a veces más a veces menos pero siempre había algo concreto para hacer).

Todas las tardecitas realizaba la mitad de las tareas hogareñas y además asistía a Shamal preparando las cenas... También era Hayate la que se encargaba de ir a pagar la mitad de las cuentas de los servicios de la casa y cuidaba mucho la economía doméstica de su hogar.

Lo que no sabía Hayate era que una de sus caballeros la había empezado a mirar desde hacía bastante tiempo con unas miradas distintas…

Signum Wolkenritten ya estaba planeando su confesión amorosa hacía su Ama Hayate…

 **Un Domingo cerca del final de la tarde…**

La familia Yagami se pasó la mitad de la tarde por el paseo de compras a cielo abierto de la ciudad de Uminari y la otra mitad la pasaron en el gran parque central. Todos comían sus viandas sentados sobre un mantel pero en un determinado momento Signum se apartó de los demás cuando Hayate fue a tirar una botella vacía de gaseosa a un tacho de basura…

"Ama Hayate, tengo que hablarle un momento a solas".

Le avisó Signum a Hayate tras notar que casi no había otras gentes por ese lado del parque y a la sombra de un gran árbol Sigmun hizo su confesión amorosa de forma simple pero de modo claro, directo, con sinceridad y con seriedad:

"Ama Hayate, la amo. La amo ya no tanto como a una familiar sino como a una pretendiente a amante. ¿Quisiera hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?".

"¿Signum…? ¿En serio me ves así…?".

Le preguntó Hayate haciendo un puño delante de su pecho.

"Claro que sí, la amo con todo mi ser".

Replicó con firmeza la caballero. Y en ese momento soplaron unas ráfagas de viento como si se tratara de la escena de una película romántica de ficción… Hayate no respondió en el momento pero abrazó a Signum y puso la cara entre las tetas de su caballero.

"Signum, creo que yo también te amo de la misma forma…".

Hayate empezó a temblar y Signum le devolvió el abrazo.

"No tiene por qué responderme ahora mismo… Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que usted requiera para que me dé su respuesta definitiva… Le tengo mucho respeto como para obligarla a apresurarla… y sobre todo la amo de verdad, mi joven Ama…".

La dicha al oír estas palabras sinceras llenas de cariño de alguien tan cercano a ella le hizo empezar a latir a mil el corazón a Hayate…

"Ama, por favor cálmese, ahora tenemos que volver con los demás…".

Signum le agarró una mano a Hayate y ésta le sonrió ligeramente mientras se secaba unos principios de lágrimas con la mano libre.

 **Esa misma noche en la casa Yagami…**

Signum, sentada frente al escritorio de su pieza, repasaba ya por segunda vez unos documentos y otros papeles de importancia de la Agencia del Espacio-Tiempo que tenía que entregar corregidos a primera hora de pasado mañana cuando oyó que tocaban a su puerta:

"Signum, soy yo, voy a pasar".

Avisó Hayate.

"Ah, adelante".

Dio su permiso Signum.

"Signum…".

"¿Sí, Ama Hayate…?".

"Me alegró mucho tu confesión…". Le mencionó Hayate mientras cerraba la puerta. "Pero también consideré que desde hace cuánto que me amas de esta forma…".

Signum parpadeó… No podía decirle o al menos aún no con total franqueza a Hayate que la deseaba hacer suya desde hace dos años… Es decir, cuando la castaña tenía apenas 15 años recién cumplidos…

"Desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿no es así?".

Dijo Hayate entrecerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a Signum.

"Ama Hayate, es impresionante el cómo me lee la mente…".

"Claro, ya sabía hace mucho que en el fondo eras una pervertida".

Le respondió Hayate al momento en que le estiraba a un lado un cachete a Signum.

"Auch, eso duele…".

Hayate le dejó en paz el cachete izquierdo a su caballero y se sentó sobre cama de Signum.

"Signum, hasta donde sé emparejarse es una de las decisiones más importantes junto con las del estudio y el trabajo… pero no quiero darte un sí sólo porque me queda muy cómodo… Yo también te amo y es por eso que tengo estas dudas…".

"La entiendo, Ama Hayate". Signum suspiró y se sentó al lado su Ama. "Es importante saber hablar pero aún más importante es saber escuchar como es debido y yo estoy para escucharla".

Hayate se inclinó sobre Signum agarrándole ambas manos y volviendo a poner la cara entre las tetas de la dueña de Levantie…

"Oh Signum, ¿cómo es posible tanta dicha…? Tengo a una familia cariñosa, a unas grandes amigas y ahora que sé de tu amor de pareja hacía mí me parece que ya no podría llegar a ser más feliz de lo que ya soy…".

Al decir las últimas palabras de esta frase Hayate se separó un poco de Signum, le colocó una mano sobre el cachete izquierdo y la miró con fijeza a los ojos a su caballero:

"Como hace unos años te aseguré el que no quería saber nada del libro de las tinieblas ahora soy capaz de decirte que noto lo mismo que me profesas... Signum, sé mi novia…".

Signum se sonrojó mientras se le acercaban los labios de su Ama a los de ella pero cuando finalmente se besaron empezó a ruborizarse en serio cuando su Ama le metió la lengua en la boca… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

Hayate puso de espaldas contra la cama a Signum y le siguió metiendo lengüetazos en la boca a su ahora novia… Luego Hayate le besó los cachetes, la nariz, la frente y las orejas mientras susurraba el nombre de la caballero e infinidades de unos "te amo"…

"Ama Hayate, ¿quiere tener más sexo ahora mismo…?".

Le preguntó una consternada Signum mientras veía que Hayate se quitaba el camisón y el corpiño dejando al descubierto las tetas de mediano tamaño…

"Por favor no me niegues el placer de tener sexo con vos…".

"Claro que eso no pasará…".

Signum fue directo a las tetas de su Ama pues agarró la derecha con una mano y a la izquierda empezó a lamerla y chuparla en todas las partes pero sobre todo en el pezón…

"Ay Signum….".

Ronroneó Hayate mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una sola mano… En cambio con la otra mano le empezó a acariciar la espalda pero enseguida la llevó hacia el orto de Signum…

"Signum, desnúdate".

"Como desee…".

Signum entonces quedó como Hayate (sólo vistiendo bombacha) y se volvieron a sentar una al lado de la otra sobre la cama y con los pies sobre el piso de cerámica de la habitación.

Así pues Hayate sin demora volvió a acariciarle el orto ahora casi desnudo a Signum y con la otra hacía lo mismo pero en la concha…

"Masturbémonos a la vez".

Pidió Hayate.

"Muy bien".

Ambas se metieron mano dentro de sus bombachas (previo a abrirse las dos de piernas) para llegar a sus partes más íntimas y al principio eran caricias y frotes leves y gentiles pero a medida que iban calentándose cada vez la búsqueda de su propio placer y el del placer ajeno las impulsaba a ir más rápido y sin tantos miramientos.

"Ah… ¡Ah…, Signum, sigue..!".

"Ama… usted es… uff… grandiosa…".

Las dos llegaron al orgasmo casi al unísono…

Cuando se recuperaron en parte de los retazos de la acabada se acostaron en la cama dándose infinitos besos, caricias, lamidas, chupadas y a veces hasta metidas de dedos…

A la larga se quedaron completamente agotadas y Hayate mientras "ronroneaba" posó la cabeza entre las tetas de su caballero quedando casi al segundo profundamente dormida…

Signum Wolkenritter le agarró una mano, se la besó castamente y estuvo admirando a su Ama por un minuto hasta que casi notó que la vencía el sueño así que desactivó la luz del cuarto y terminó de dormirse al lado de su novia.

 **Al mediodía siguiente…**

Signum y Hayate apenas se despertaron se despidieron tras darse un largo beso en los labios (en los de arriba, no sean mal pensados xD) fueron a atender sus deberes diarios o con la casa o con su trabajo en la Agencia del Espacio-Tiempo.

Y apenas terminó de revisar que toda la información y los datos de los documentos fueran completos y exactos Signum se preparó con los demás caballeros para practicar maniobras de combate.

 **Muchas horas después…**

Y luego, tras terminar la cena, ordenar, lavar y secar todo, Signum llamó a todos a la sala-comedor de la casa Yagami y allí confesó con una mirada cómplice de Hayate que ella misma era la novia de su Ama.

El que quedó más descolocado, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue Zafira, al que podemos imaginar que tenía la quijada por el piso…

"¿Pero de qué se sorprendes tanto, amigo mío?" Le empezó a decir Shamal. "Si vos hace poco empezaste a salir a citas con Arf, ¿no es así? Aunque estimo que lo de estas dos es ya mucho más intenso, ¿o me equivoco?".

Terminó de decir Shamal con una gran sonrisa pícara y como no podía ser de otra forma Hayate y Signum se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

"Esto sin duda es para celebrarlo pero tendrá que ser para después porque mañana nos espera un día de trabajo bastante ajetreado en la Agencia".

Se expresó Vita, y Zafira, ya empezando a recomponerse de la impresión, se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

En efecto mañana todos los Wolkenritter tendrían que realizar un extenso periplo por varios mundos de distintas dimensiones.

Todos quedaron mirándose las caras y la primera en reempezar la conversación fue Hayate:

"Qué se le va a hacer, yo esperaré todo lo que haga falta por su retorno". Y volvió a mirar a Signum a los ojos. "Sólo les pido que vuelvan íntegros".

"Je, Hayate, qué buena respuesta. Ya maduraste un poco más".

Comentó Vita.

Reinforce Zwei se posó sobre el hombro de su Ama Hayate y levantó el pulgar al momento en que les sonreía al cuarteto de caballeros.

 **Medio día después…**

Al día siguiente tras despedirse de sus cuatro leales caballeros Hayate pensó en que ella no era una princesa… Nunca le gustó estar en ese lugar común de princesa siendo rescatada por algún héroe providencial… pues casi nada en la vida se resolvía en realidad por mover o blandir una espada…

¿La Princesa sería ella y la Caballero Signum…? Volvió a pensar Hayate…

No, eso no existe en verdad... Sólo es un elemento de aquella mentira casi creíble que es la ficción…

"¿Hayate…?".

La llamó Reincorce Zwei sacándola de sus cavilaciones…

"¿Sí, Reinforce…?".

"Ahí vienen Fate-San y Nanoha-San. Todo indica que a nosotras también nos esperan por lo menos unos cuantos días de duro trabajo".

"Claro que sí…".

Dijo con una mezcla de emociones pero sobre todo estando entre tranquila y soñadora.

Reinforce notó algo de estas emociones en el tono de voz de su Ama pero no mencionó algo al respecto.

Como tampoco podía ser de otra forma en un futuro no tan lejano a todos les esperaban otras difíciles pruebas y en el caso de Hayate y Signum su amor se demostraría firme pues tras superar más pruebas que les presentara la vida sólo la muerte podría llegar a separarlas…

Quizás esta primera prueba que les impusiera la vida no sería la más difícil de todas… pero el contar cómo terminaría… ah, esa… ya es otra historia…

FIN


End file.
